


Healing Heartbreak Vignette 2

by PanderrynRose



Series: Healing Heartbreak & vignettes [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanderrynRose/pseuds/PanderrynRose
Summary: When Connor comes home with bad news, Hank and Nines work with him to figure out what to do to help their wayward soulmate.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Healing Heartbreak & vignettes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710625
Kudos: 77





	Healing Heartbreak Vignette 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all. READ THIS FIRST. 
> 
> If you're a little confused as to what's happening here, I'm sorry. My bad. I added another 800-ish words to the last chapter of Healing Heartbreak to make it so that it ended where I wanted it to end. I'd suggest going back to read that before reading this, because it really won't make sense otherwise.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

When Connor came back from picking up Tina from the airport, Hank could tell something was wrong. “Con? What’s up?”

Connor sniffled, rubbing away tears. “Gavin’s son was kidnapped, and they don’t know where he is or if he’s alive.”

Hank felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. “Oh, god. How long ago?”

“It’s past most milestones, currently. Tina said that they’d been at an arcade and Alex wandered off. They didn’t think it was a big deal because the kid was fifteen and he’s apparently pretty smart.” Connor’s LED circled yellow while he teared up a bit. “Apparently Tina said that it’s destroyed Gavin.”

Memories flashed through Hank’s mind of a dark road at night, of Cole’s screams as the car flipped and rolled. Shaking his head to push away the memories before they came overpowering, Hank felt an immense amount of empathy and sympathetic pain run through him. “Any idea on who took the kid?”

“Gang members, according to Tina. She said they’d pulled the kid’s pump out and muffled his screams with a jacket so no one knew. The arcade was loud enough to cover the screams.” Connor brushed away a tear that fell. “I wish we could help.”

“So do I….” Hank felt some thought bite down on the back of his brain. “Wait, Gavin’s kid is an android?”

Connor blinked, before he processed. “Yes, Alexander Reed. Don’t know much else, Tina said that was probably the most she got out of Gavin regarding how they met. Said the kid was definitely his, though, because he was apparently sarcastic as Gavin.”

Hank’s grin went wide for a second at the thought of a smaller version of Gavin giving his dad lip before he remembered that Alex was missing. “Well, we’ll have to keep an eye out here. With the uptick in trafficking cases here, Alex could very well pass through. Did Tina mention what his model was?”

“A modified YK model. Alex apparently has some custom upgrades.” Connor answered, and moved to take a bottle of thirium from the fridge before sitting down at the kitchen table. Popping the seal, Connor took a few deep pulls on the bottle. “I wish I had a way to scan for modified androids.”

Nines—having appeared from the hallway—poked into the kitchen and took a seat beside Connor. “You don’t?”

Connor’s head snapped to the side to stare at Nines. “You do?”

“Well, yeah. Deviants would probably have started to modify themselves in order to hide during the revolution so they figured I would need to detect them, so I can detect some system modifications. Weight, height, stuff like that.” Nines tilted back in his chair before the realization hit him and he landed all four of the chair feet on the floor again. “If I can detect the modifications, I can help find Alex. Were those some of the modifications Alex has?”

“Calling Tina now. I’ll ask.” Connor says, eyes closed for a second as he dialed Tina. 

Hank was already picking up his jacket, checking to make sure he had the essentials. “We’ll figure out probable cause in the car. Nines, how close do you need to be to detect it?”

“Not super close. I am an advanced model.” Nines gently teased Connor’s hair with an open hand.

Brushing away Nines’s hand, Connor nodded a few times as he talked to Tina. LED blinking back to blue, Connor grinned. “Alex is a lighter model composed of a different metal. He’s closer to the average weight of a human teenager than to an android. He’s also had modifications to make him taller. So we’re looking for what seems like an underweight and tall YK.”

Hank felt something akin to hope take root. “Alright, well, let’s go!”

Connor stood, flushing a bit. “Tina actually asked that we wait for her to get here so she can go with us.”

“How soon is she going to be here?” Hank asked, glancing out. “Every second counts.”

Hearing tires screech outside, Hank tilts his head. “I’m assuming that’s her?”

Hearing a car door slam and the rush of footsteps coming toward their door, Hank reached out to open it. “Hi, Tina.”

“You think we might be able to find Alex?” Tina asks, in bursts.

“Yes. How did you get over here so fast?” Nines asked, LED circling yellow.

“No comment.” Tina said, pulling in a calming breath. “Where are we going?”

“Look, it’s a longshot, but he could be here. From what we’ve seen from our recent cases, some androids are being trafficked here to get checked out by less-than-reputable maintenance workers. After which they’re sold off. If we can check on a few of the repair shops, we might have a chance. If we find nothing there, we drive around the known warehouses of gangs. Sound good?”

Tina nodded, looking back to Nines. “Do you need any other descriptors or anything?” 

Nines shook his head, reaching out. “Do me a favor and breathe for a moment, Tina. You’re bordering on a panic attack.”

Wrapping an arm around Tina, Nines slowly began to match her breathing in order to help her slow down. “Tina, are you sure you’re OK with this?”

“I want to find Alex. If that means breaking a few rules, then fuck it.” Tina’s eyes were wide. “If we hadn’t been in that damn arcade Alex would be home safe. I’m going to do everything to get him back.”

“Tina, it wasn’t your fault.” Reaching out, Hank drew her close as tears started to leak from her eyes.

Tina turned her back to him, brushed away the tears. “I… That’s not important right now. For now, can we just go check things out?”

Hank nodded, turning to Nines and Connor. “You two ready to go?”

“Yeah. Where should we head first?” Nines asked, leading the conga line to the car.

“Did they mention if it was a specific gang or anything?” Hank asked, climbing into the drivers seat while Nines took passenger while Tina was behind Hank and Connor was behind Nines.  
“No, they weren’t…forthcoming…in any way to us when we were there.” Tina grumbled, leaning forward in the space between the two front seats.

“Alright, then we’ll head to the shipping district and just drive around. If we find anything, we come up with reasonable cause of concern. Then we call Fowler and let him know why we went in. If we find Alex, we’ll have to deal with the FBI because kidnappings across state lines and trafficking falls under their jurisdiction. If that happens, they’ll probably take over the case and hush us up. We need one of us to call Fowler and let him know about Alex at that point. After that, we keep pleading reasonable concern. Am I understood?” Hank asked, as he backed the car out of the driveway and started to the main road.

“Yes.” All three voices chorused.

“Another thing, this does not leave the car. We do not talk about this—especially at work—even over a link. You never know who could be listening. Again, am I understood?” Hank asked.

“Understood.” “Gotcha.” “Will do.”

The next few hours, the group drove around areas known to house gangs and their merchandise.

Glancing at the dashboard clock, Hank sighed. “I think we need to pack it in for tonight.”

Tina—who’s been slipping in and out of a nap as they worked—nodded. “Agreed.”

Driving back to the house, Hank could tell the mood was disappointed. “We’ll have to try again, the next chance we get.”

Nines nodded, and Connor spoke up. “We can do this for a few nights a week, right?”

“Hopefully. If we don’t find him within three months, we’ll have to assume he was trafficked to another route. But we’ll try until then.” Hank said, praying that it wouldn’t take that long to find the kid.

****

After a week of searching, Hank felt the hope slowly eking away from them as they knew the chances of finding the teen was slowly vanishing.

On the week anniversary, the usual four members of their personal taskforce were quietly disheartened after a few hours in the car.

“One more place?” Hank asked, and the quietly hushed groan of support had him quietly turning to their next destination.

Sorrow and anxiety reached a peak as they got close to their final destination. “Well, if he was trafficked through another route, I have people I can contact to see if maybe he’s passed through those parts.”

Nines jerked upright, eyes wide and LED spinning. “It’s not necessary. He’s here.”

The announcement had everyone jerking up, sleepiness and exhaustion bolting away as adrenaline surged.

“What’s going on in there, Nines?” Hank asked, glancing around and finding area where his car wouldn’t be impeded from a fast get away if needed. Parking, Hank waited for Nines to speak.

“He’s… unlocking a few of the other androids. They’re—breaking out on their own.” Nines’s LED spun yellow. “I think all we need to do is call it in.”

Glancing back, Hank nodded to Connor. “Go through the anon tip line. Just make sure to disguise your voice.”

Connor nodded, eyes closing as he called in the tip to the station, knowing it’d be passed onto the FBI.

Hank slid the car into drive, to the surprise of everyone.

“What are you doing?” Tina hissed; eyes wide. “We need to be here.”

“I know, but I don’t want us to get into too much trouble and us being on the scene instantaneously will make Fowler question us. Given our personal connection to the case, it’d be too suspicious.” Navigating to the nearest alley, Hank backed in to make sure they’d be able to see. “We’ll be here if Alex needs us, but since it’s been called in, the others should be here in a few moments. And if the other androids are free, something tells me those gang members are going to have a lot on their hands.”

Tina grumbled in the backseat, throwing up her hands. “I thought that was the plan, consequences be damned.”

“If Alex was still tied up, it would be. Given that he’s managed to get free, I think it’s better on all of us to let the others make the arrests. Text Fowler and ask permission to go to the scene, say you’re concerned it might have Alex there. When he says yes—and he will—we’ll let you out in a few minutes. Got it?” Hank asked, and saw Tina’s eyes lighten a bit from their angry sheen.

“Alright, Anderson. I see what you’re saying.” Fishing out her phone, Tina texted Fowler.

Within a few minutes, Fowler had agreed to let Tina join in the search. After getting the text, Tina had flung herself out of the car with a “You do not have to wait for me, I’m going to ride with Alex to the repair shop.”

“Alright, remember to call Fowler and ask him to tell Gavin.” Hank called, starting the engine.

Nines and Connor both spoke up as the engine started.  
“We’re not leaving??” Connor asked, urgently leaning forward.

Nines had turned to look at Hank. “Can’t we stay here until Alex is safe?”

Hank shook his head. “We’re already pushing our chances here. We found him, that’s the important part. Now, we wait to see what happens.”

****

The ride home was a quiet one, with each of the three lost in their own thoughts.

“What do we do now?” Connor asked, as they pulled up to the house.

“We wait. We see how the situation develops.” Hank felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. “When Gavin gets here, we respect the choices he makes regarding us. Or, rather, regarding you two.”

Nines’s LED circled red, and he turned in the passengers seat to face Hank. “What about you?”

“Gavin… he had reasons to stop talking to me. And I want you two to have the chance I fucked up with.” Hank explained, parking the car and sighing at the sight of the car’s clock. “Anyway, it’s time for bed. We’ll probably be called in early tomorrow.”

Climbing out, Hank didn’t notice the yellow LEDs and the furtive and conspiratorial look Nines and Connor were sharing behind him as he waked inside and went directly to bed. 

****

Blinking awake to the sound of his alarm clock, Hank grumbled before rolling over and slamming his palm on the snooze button. But the sound didn’t stop.  
Groaning, Hank buried his head under his pillow with a grumbled. “St’p ‘t Con.”

Nines voice answered. “Get up. We need to talk.”

Blearily rolling over and opening an eye, Hank groaned. “Why?”

Hands reached down, gently pulling the pillow from Hank’s grip. “We want to discuss the soulmate thing.”

Hank grumbled, glancing at the alarm clock, which indicated it was half-an-hour before he normally got up. “Then why the hell do I need to get up now?”

“Because otherwise you’ll avoid the issue. Co’mon, get up.” Connor gently grasped one arm and flipped Hank to his back. “Let’s go.”

“Damn bots.” Hank grumbled, sitting up and shuffling off the bed. “Please tell me there’s coffee.”  
“It’ll be ready for you when you get out of the shower.” Nines promised, stepping out of Hank’s way as he staggered toward the bathroom.

“Damn well better.” Hank said, before going through the morning routine with a half-aware mind.

Walking out into the kitchen, Hank was promptly handed a mug of coffee. “Good. I’m going to drink this why you two explain why you woke me up.”

“Of course. Please, breakfast is ready.” Nines said, indicating a fully filled plate at a spot at the table.

Dropping down into the chair, Hank started to eat. Between bites, he looked up. “OK, someone start talking.”

“We…wanted to know why you said ‘When Gavin gets here, we respect the choices he makes regarding us. Or, rather, regarding you two’ as if you’re not going to be a part of the group.” Connor asked, leaning forward to take Hank’s hand in his for a moment to squeeze it before letting go.

Warmed with the comforting gesture before the cold water of the situation hit, Hank grasped for a second longer before letting go. “Exactly what it sounds like. Gavin will likely not be giving me a second chance—and I will respect that as his wish. He has every right to do so after how we…how we were before you two showed up. I will not hurt him again. I’ve done my damage. But I want you two to have the chance to know him. If it takes you going to him, I’m fine with that. I want you two…. three, I guess, happy.”

“Unacceptable.” Connor and Nines spoke in unison, startling Hank, before flashing a secret grin between the two of them.

Connor shook his head. “This isn’t an either-or situation. It’s a ‘we’ll work together to fix it’ situation.”

“And that includes you.” Nines insisted, leaning forward to take Hank’s left hand.

“It will always include you, Hank.” Connor said, taking the other hand.

Joy and hopeful resignation filled Hank. “Alright. If you think it can be done, I’ll believe in you. After all, you’re both miracles in your own ways.”

Connor and Nines smiled at him.

“Well, we need to go, anyway.” Connor said, standing. “Fowler asked us to go check in on the situation at the repair shop. He said he’ll be putting in a call to Gavin by noon today.”

Standing and putting his dishes in the sink, Hank nodded. “Which repair shop?”

“I’ll direct you.” Connor said, pulling on his shoes.

Nines was already out the door. “Let’s go.”

_Maybe we will figure it out._ Pulling on his shoes and coat, Hank followed his two soulmates out to the car to start another workday.


End file.
